Asymmetrical Relations
by Dark-Silver-Roses
Summary: Not good with summaries, Soul starts to think about Death the Kid and it turns out Kid has a crush on Soul. There will be Yaoi so hater stay away you have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

Death the Kid x Soul Eater

Soul Eater POV:

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, a bit sweaty cause of the heat wave that was passing by. Last night I had the strangest of dreams but it wasn't the one that involved that little demon, this time Kid appeared in my dreams it was quite strange because I've never dreamt of Kid until last night... Once I was ready I ate the breakfast Maka made then we headed to school. When we got to our class I saw Liz and Patty but I couldn't find Kid, I felt really nervous in my inside but in the outside I tried to look as cool as ever. A few minutes later Kid walked in and sat right next to me I felt relief somehow but then I felt sorta weird like if I was gonna throw up, then Kid spoke to me "Good morning, Soul" I felt really calm and happy when he spoke to me "'Morning, Kid..."

Death the Kid POV:

I knew I was a bit late for class but I was really nervous when I saw Soul walk in so I stayed behind to gather some courage and get rid of this nerves I was feeling, know one other then Liz knew I had a crush for Soul and I always wander if he felt the same way. Even thou he was a complete asymmetrical mess, I found him quite attractive and very funny when he tried to act all cool and failed in the process. I walked into the classroom and I saw an empty seat next to Soul so I had to take it and so I did, I spoke to Soul for a little while before class started and I swear I saw a little bit of pinkish blush in his cheeks, it was so cute that it made me think that maybe Soul did return those feelings back. When class started Soul handed me a note that said "Meet me in front of the janitors closet" my heart started beating like crazy all I could do was stare at him and nod.

Narrators POV:

Once the class was over everybody headed out, Death the Kid told he would meet up with someone for a while and that Liz and Patty went ahead. Kid made it in front of the janitors closet waiting for Soul to appear, he sighted thinking that maybe Soul wasn't gonna show up and then the door of the closet opened a little and a hand pulled in Death the Kid, Kid was startle but he got shushed by the other person with a kiss in his mouth. Kid felt so happy when he saw that it was Soul the one who was kissing him and for awhile they stayed like that until they broke a part gasping for air, Soul decided to speak first and said "Kid last night I had a dream that you where involve in it and we where doing... Stuff... together, and when I woke up I didn't know if I was sweaty cause of the heat wave or that dream I had of us together, but now that this happened I feel really good of my self" Kid didn't say anything back he was to shock of what just happened and hearing a confession from His crush wasn't helping mush. "I understand if you don't want to speak to me after this but..." Soul was cut of when Kid kiss him, Soul licked the bottom of Kid's lip asking for entrance in which Kid didn't denied it, their tongues collide with each other until Soul won dominance over Kid. After a while they broke apart again gasping for air the only thing that connected them was a thin line of saliva. "Does that answer all your questions?" Kid said, Soul was baffle all he could say was "How... long... did..." and Kid reply "if what you're asking is how long have I had a crush on you?, well it's been almost a month or so since I began to develop this feeling towards you and sometimes I find them quite strange since their is not an aspect of you that is symmetrical" Soul says back to him "well Kid you know what they say opposites attract" Kid says "if you're so sure why don't you come over my place tonight, Liz and Patty will be out doing whatever..." Soul replies "hell'yeah Kid!". Soul and Kid made out one more time, then they left to go to the next class which they had already skipped about 20 minutes.

A/N: there will be a chapter two soon all about Soul and Kid steamy night together and I'll make sure to make it very lemmonie x3

P.S. this was all written thru my phone also my very first fanfic I posted online so don't be so cruel when you review. Only constructive and helpful reviews for future fanfics.


	2. Soul's Night at Kid's place

Chapter 2:

Narrators POV:

It was already 7pm and Soul was heading out to Kid's house. Soul had a backpack where he was caring spare clothes (just in case) and a bottle of vodka, because Liz told Soul that those things could come in handy for tonight. As Soul arrived to Kid's mansion he saw Liz and Patty walking out, Patty had a big smile as always and ran out to the front yelling at Liz to hurry up. Liz whispers in Souls ear "make sure not to break our miester and good luck tonight" Liz walked out and left with Patty, Soul felt his blood rush into his face. "Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come in" Soul turned around to see non other than Kid who was standing next to the door. Soul went in and pulled the vodka bottle out to show it to Kid "check out what I brought to make the night more interesting" said Soul "did Liz had something to do with this" said Kid "Nnooo..." said Soul rolling his eyes and with an innocent smile "I'll get some cups for that" said Kid walking into the kitchen while Soul placed the bottle on top of the kitchen island and sat down, Kid placed the two glass cup in the counter and served the drinks. The bottle was already half empty Kid felt a bit dizzy and Soul was about to drink his fifth glass, when Soul was about to grab the bottle Kid stoped him by grabbing his arm and pulling Soul into a kiss, Soul didn't complane but he could tell that Kid was a bit drunk and that was the perfect time to take him. They stoped kissing and Soul says to Kid "why don't we continue this upstairs" "right this way Soul" says Kid, as they both walk upstairs to Kid's room Soul starts to take off his jacket and Kid begins to unbutton his shirt. Once they're in the room Kid pushed Soul down in the bed and got on top of him, Kid starts to bite and lick Soul's collarbone, Soul in the other hand takes Kid shirt off and starts to rub on Kid's harden nipples. Kid stops for a while as he feels Soul getting hard under him so he takes of Soul's pants off and his boxers and begins licking Soul's harden dick which by now was soaked in pre-cum. "Aahh! Kid that feels so amazing" moaned Soul has Kid takes in Soul's cock into his mouth and starts deep-throating it, in which made Soul see stars as Kid worked his way thru Soul "Kid... I'm gonna..." groaned Soul as he came deep inside Kid's mouth, Kid swallowed all he could and said "Soul is so sweet" Kid leaned closer to Soul and nibble his ear whispering "I can't wait to feel Soul filling me up inside of me" Soul felt even more aroused and put three finger inside Kid's mouth and told him "be a good boy Kid and cover this for me" as said Kid liked the three fingers Soul inserted in his mouth, when he was done Soul trailed his hand down to Kid's entrance, he inserted one finger in and waited for Kid to get comfortable with this new sensation, when Kid was adjust to it Soul inserted another digit and began scissoring him, Kid was moaning like crazy when a third finger was shoved in and the Soul found that bundle of nerves that made Kid moan even louder. That's when Soul knew that he was ready to insert his dick inside of Kid's wet hole, Soul rubbed the tip of his cock around Kid's entrance just to tease him a bit until Kid shouted "Damn it Soul! Stop teasing and fuck me already!" that's when Soul shoved his dick up Kid's ass, Soul began to groan as the heat and the tightness around his cock began to feel overwhelming, Kid on the other hand was trying to cover his moans and the way his face looked turn Soul on even more, Kid's face completely sweaty the blush that covered his cheeks and biting his lips just to cover his moans "damn Kid you sure fit the role of a uke" said Soul as he thrusted deep inside Kid hitting him right in that sweet spot. "Soul, I'm..." Kid couldn't hold it in anymore with a couple more thrust he came all over his and Souls stomach, Soul took the advantage and thrusted deep inside Kid one more time and came inside of Kid.

Once they where done they washed up and changed clothes, as they layed in bed Soul kissed Kid's forehead and said "Kid that felt amazing" Kid reply "so it did but tell me Soul how did you know how to do those things in the end?" Soul smirked and grabed Kid closer to him and said "well Kiddo-kun, I once stumble upon one of Maka's manga and it wasn't the love story I was expecting..." Kid laugh and said "you read a yaoi manga!" "shut up, one of the characters looked really feminish, I thought it was an ordinary love story until they did it..." Soul reply trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face "well at least you knew what you where doing thanks to that" said Kid as he yawned and cuddle up Soul as he drifted to sleep and Soul just layed there in sweet bliss as he also drifted to slumber.

THE END 3

A/N: well folks that's it, later on I will have a continuation to the story but this time is a bit later in the future where Soul and Kid have been dating for 2 months and knowone knows about their relationship(except Liz). Also don't forget to review :)

P.S: I wonder what will happend if Liz and Patty arrive early and see Soul and Kid in bed. XD


End file.
